


Drive

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Korynn Shepard is a little more than fascinating to Liara. While driving through Noveria, the two share a moment.





	Drive

Nothing in her life could have prepared her for where she was now. Even though Dr. Liara T'Soni was but a child to her asari peers, she still had more than 50 years of archaeological digs and the craziness that went with that.

None of it compared to the craziness that found her here bouncing through the frigid tundra of Noveria, wearing an uncomfortable pressure suit, and holding a machine gun of all things. 

She hadn't thought of Benezia in far too long. Guilt stung and she wondered with fear what trouble had befallen the beautiful matriarch dressed in yellow who giggled as Liara dug up one of Thessia's most prized parks all in the name of science. The T'Soni name was on the park, and on a gold placard on the bench Benezia sat on the last time Liara remembered being there, but in hindsight, the admonishment from the other matriarchs must have been embarrassing.

It was far from the nightmare this place was. Whatever brought Benezia here was beyond Liara's comprehension.

Though, she was glad for her company. This human, this woman she rode with, knew nothing of Benezia other than the Council was hunting her along with Saren. She was surprisingly kind. Her willingness to help Liara was more than flattering. Korynn was thoughtful, intelligent, though Liara worried that she was unknowingly being taken advantage of. Neither the Council nor the Matriarchs were known for being kind.

At first, Liara was convinced her interest in Korynn Shepard was merely her exposure to the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime, but as time wore on she found her mind wandering when close to her. And even not close to her.

Korynn was easy to talk to, seemed excited to spend time with her, and, admittedly, was nice to look at. Liara always had a weakness for feats of strength, and those eyes were as deep as the ocean. Then there was the look of curiosity that she would occasionally catch, that sent her heart aflutter. If it could be called curiosity and not the silly imagination of a little girl.

Lifting her eyes from the mess outside, she caught Korynn staring at her in the reflection of the rearview mirror. Korynn's helmet was off and her black curls everywhere in the static of the air making Liara wonder what it would feel like between her fingers. Would she let her touch her? Somehow, Liara had the impression the answer was yes. 

Liara's cheeks warmed and she smiled at the eyes admiring her.

Korynn looked embarrassed and her adorable freckles smiled in return, embarrassed at having been caught.

Just as Liara opened her mouth to say something, the Mako squealed loudly along with Tali.

"Oh shit!" Korynn swore and Liara found herself thrown violently against the window and a black rock face streaking by.


End file.
